ABROGATION : une fanfiction du manga INUYASHA
by thingthing77
Summary: Ceci est ma première fan fiction, je ne possède en aucun cas de droit sur le travail de RUMIKO TAKAHASHI, cela est et restera donc une fan fiction, néanmoins je suis très heureux de vous la présenter ici et j'espère vous aller l'appréciée, aussi pardonner moi pour toutes les fautes de français qu'il peut avoir ici, à part ça... amuser vous avec ce prologue!


INUYASHA

ABROGATION

8 années après la mort de Naraku, Inuyasha et ses proches vécurent plus d'un moment heureux, leurs vies se déroulaient dans la paix et la joie :

Inuyasha et kagome ont deux adorables enfants : Ami, une moitié de hanyou à croquer aux oreilles et aux cheveux noirs, et Akainu, un jeune garçon qui est lui comme son père, un vrai hanyou. Il faut savoir qu'il attendent un autre enfant bientôt, mais nous y reviendrons assez vite.

Shippo revient fréquemment dans le village pour faire part de ses progrès à ses amis, Miroku et Sango ont désormais une famille gracieusement garnie de cinq enfants, ce qui ne pose pas tellement de problème au niveau «économique» pour Miroku et ses arnaques lucratives. Pour Kirara... elle est restée la Kirara que l'ont connais, la youkaï mignonne et féroce que l'on connais accompagnent Kohaku, le frère chasseur de yokaï de Sango.

Quant à Sesshomaru, il travaille à asseoir son pouvoir sur les terres de l'ouest en digne héritier de son père. Et son «équipe»? Jaken, lui suis toujours son maître comme l'humble serviteur qu'il est, A-Hun suis ces deux compagnons fidèlement, et Rin... Elle à maintenant 16 ans et souhaiterais à nouveaux voyager aux cotés du taïyokaï, mais ce dernier lui à déclaré il y a quelques semaines maintenant qu'il l'aurait accepter, mais que la situation des terres de l'ouest pouvais devenir trop dangereuse pour elle, néanmoins il rajouta ceci: «Je reviendrai dans 6 mois, la, si tu ne change pas d'avis,tu pourras venir avec moi.»

Rin attend que ce jour arrive avec une patience surtout apparente, mais du travail parvient à la distraire de son attente, et à ce propos... un beau matin, Kagome, en sainte jusqu'aux cou, perça d'un cri de douleur la tranquillité ambiamte! En effet l'enfant était pas ainsi dire «à point»:

-Accroche toi Kagome, tu vas y arriver! Dis Rin sur un ton rassurant,

-oui c'est bien, c'est ça! Dis Sango à sa droite.

La réponse Kagome à ces encouragements était ses gémissements de douleur, ce qui mettais mal à l'aise Inuyasha qui était à sa gauche, se contentant de lui tenir la main pour la rassurer, même si lui même se disait résolument qu'il ne pourrait jamais rester assez calme pour une situation pareille.

Quoi qu'il en soit, cela se déroulait ainsi encore pendant deux ou trois dizaines de minutes jusqu'à:

-oui c'est bon Kagome! Ça vient! Cria à moitié Rin, la phrase fut d'ailleurs accompagné par un «solide» cri à la fois de douleur et de soulagement!

-Rin dit «ça y est!» les pleurs du nouveaux né se faisant entendre,

-«ho... c'est une fille...» dit Rin avec des yeux qui semblait ébahi à la vue de la petite fillette, aussi Inuyasha semblait également dans ce genre d'état d'étonnement.

C'est alors que Kagome finit par s'inquiéter: «que ce passe t-il? Dite moi!

Est-ce qu'elle ne va pas bien?!»

-«Si mais...» répondit Rin, hésitante,

-«Montre la moi! Donne la moi!» dit Kagome avec une certaine insistance.

Rin s'exécuta alors, lui donnant l'enfant dans les bras, le même regard que les autres se heurta alors à son visage... la jeune fille que Kagome tenait n'avais rien à voir avec le mélange d'une prêtresse et d'un hanyou, ses cheveux argentés, presque blanc, ses petites griffes qu'elle avait déjà à la naissance, et ses rayures noir comme l'ébène sur les joues, déjà, c'était une pure youkaï!

Tout le monde était sans voix. C'était supposé être impossible...

-«Comment se peut-il que...» dit Sango hébété,

-«Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?» murmura Kagome,

Inuyasha pris alors un élan de sang froid et rétorqua: «écoute Kagome,

peut importe ce qu'elle est! Dans les faits, c'est notre fille, et au lieu de nous demander ce qui a pu se passer, pour l'instant nous n'avons qu'a l'aimer comme notre fille.»

Kagome sourit alors et répondit: «oui, tu parfaitement raison, Inuyasha...»

Ces paroles prirent l'effet d'apaisé les personnes dans la pièce.

Inuyasha et Kagome profitèrent alors du fait de voir leurs fille pour la première fois, aussi étrange soit l'instant... .

Pendant ce temps la, sur les terres de l'ouest, Sesshomaru regardait une immense pleine donnant à la mer quand: «Maître Sesshomaru! J'ai des nouvelles pour vous de la part d'alliers» dit Jaken, courant vers sont maître,

-«Parle.» répondit Sesshomaru avec sont ton et son regard tous deux des plus habituelles,

-«Oui, hu-hum! Nos «envahisseurs», selon nos sources, sont des yokaï à l'aspect parfaitement humain, ou tout du moins la plupart du temps.»

-«Un aspect humain dit tu?» demanda Sesshomaru l'air curieux,

-«Oui maître. Il dégage néanmoins pour certain une puissante aura démoniaque, et il est en fait facile de les reconnaître, il sont typés européen.» dit Jaken, neutre,

-«Européen?» répondit Sesshomaru en fronçant légèrement les cils,

-«C'est une immense région très à l'ouest sur le continent, très loin d'ici.»

-«Et il viennent ici en quête de domination...» rétorqua Sesshomaru en retournant à l'observation de la pleine,

-«Rien n'est sur maître, certain semble se cacher, essayer de se mêler au population locales, humaines comme yokaïs.».

Sesshomaru baissa alors les yeux l'air pensif, cela dura quelques minutes,

Jusqu'à ce que Jaken ose un: «Euh maître, j'ai une hypothèse...»,

son maître le regarda alors pour lui montrer qu'il l'écoutait,

«Je pense qu'il y a plusieurs groupes de ces yokaïs bien distincts»,

-«et?» lui répondit le taïyokaï avec flegme,

-«Euh... et bien il ne sont pas tous forcément alliés, je pense, maître...»,

Sesshomaru se leva alors et commença à marché en disant: «Allons y!»,

Jaken tout en le suivant demanda: «Oui, ou compter vous aller maître?»,

-«C'est évident! À la rencontre des «nouveaux arrivants»!».

Pendant ce temps la dans la même région, Kohaku le jeune frère de Sango se trouve dans un village dans lequel il y aurait des phénomènes plutôt étrange: «Une famille entière vider de son sang en pleine nuit et en plein milieu du village sans le moindre témoin!» lui dit un voyageur.

Il se rendit au village en compagnie de Kirara, ou tout était en fin de compte relativement «normal», mise à part le fait que ces crimes n'ont aucuns témoins, même pas quelqu'un qui à pu entendre quelque chose:

lorsque Kohaku interroge les habitants, ils lui répondent à peu près de cette façon: «Aucune idée de ce qui à pu faire ça, mais en tout cas c'est la terreur dans le village!»; «Je ne sais pas, je ne me souviens pas trop de ce qui se passe en ce moment, c'est flou!»,

le chasseur de yokaï demanda alors à voir les corps des victimes, ont lui en donnait le droit parce qu'il était engagé par le village.

Il entrait alors dans la pièce de veiller funéraire, «Désolé de devoir faire ça...»

-«Je vous en prie, je sais que c'est nécessaire.» lui répondit une villageoise,

Kohaku s'avança alors près du corps, il dit «pardonner moi» et souleva ensuite le drap qui recouvrait la victime, et découvrit une vision infect!

En effet le corps était dessécher, plutôt... rabougrit, mais le garçon scruta son corps impassiblement, il vit alors des marques de crocs sur l'épaule gauche de la victime, et sur le bras droit, Kohaku pensa alors: «C'est ce que l'on appel une sacrée saigner!», il demanda à la villageoise: «Est ce que tout les corps sont comme ça?»

-«Oui, plus ou moins» répondit elle, le regard triste, le garçon remit alors soigneusement le drap sur le cadavre et repartit en disant «merci encore».

Kohaku se mit à réfléchir en marchent dans les rues de la ville: «Vider de leurs sangs à l'aide de paires de crocs, ce yokaï à probablement un grand besoin de sang, d'ailleurs il y en a sans doute plusieurs, je n'arrive pas à me faire une idée de l'aspect qu'ils pourraient avoir, mais il ne doivent pas être beaucoup plus grand qu'un humain pour passer aussi inaperçu...»,

c'est alors que ses songes furent interrompus par un brusque afflue d'hommes en armes qui se dirigeaient en sens inverse de Kohaku, et qui en passant disaient: on l'a trouvé! Le yokaï qui à tué nos amis, suivez nous et vous pourrez venger vos frères!», le garçon les vis se diriger vers une auberge, inquiet de ce qu'ils pourraient faire il les suivit...

et dans cette même auberge, au fond de la salle, il y avait un homme buvant ici une bouteille de sake, il portait une tunique rouge, ses cheveux étaient longs, noirs, et lisse, sa peau était visiblement pâle, il paraissait très athlètique, on aurait attribué cette musculature à un dieu, il faisait la trentaine, mais son visage montrait qu'il n'était pas du coin, il était typé européen, et pour tout autre détail, il portait sur le côté droit de sa ceinture une épée avec un manche en métal jaune.

Bien sur son allure d'étranger avait attiré l'attention, et neuf homme armés de lances et de katanas avaient débarqués dans l'auberge, l'un de ces hommes dit à ce moment: «nous t'avons percé à jour, yokaï! Maintenant tu meurt pour les crimes abominables que tu as commis!»

-«non arrêter ça!» cria Kohaku derrière eux,

-«tais toi et regarde comment nous exterminons les yokaï!»,

l'homme au fond de la salle tenant un verre à la main murmura: «Mmmh...

le «on aime pas les étrangers» n'est pas une demi-mesure ici.»,

regardant ensuite au fond de son verre il dit: «ont se revoient plus tard ma belle!» et vida ensuite le verre d'une traite, c'est alors que deux des hommes se mirent à attaquer, l'un avec un katana, l'autre avec une lance!

L'homme au fond de la salle se leva tout en lâchant son verre, et se déplaça si vite vers les deux assaillant qu'il n'ont pas eut le temps de le voir, et il leurs mis un coup de poing à chacun au ventre, ce qui eu pour effet de les arrêtés en même temps qu'il lâchait leurs armes, puis l'homme du fond de la salle s'avança légèrement entre les deux personnes qu'il venait d'«arrêtées» et il leurs donna à chacun un poing en plein visage!

Les hommes qui n'avais pas encore attaquer se mirent à faire des regards inquiets... mais l'un d'eux cria: «Aller, tuons le! Tous ensemble!», alors les assaillants foncèrent tous sur leur ennemi, et ce dernier pris le bras du premier venue pour le lancer sur deux autres personnes, puis il mit un coup de pied à détruire une porte à un autres assaillant, ce qui en mis également deux autres à terre, un dernier se tenait la avec son katana, il était tremblant, il dit malgré tout: «S-sort au moins ton arme! C'est insultant!»

-«pourquoi faire? Je ne vais pas te tuer, et au quel cas je n'en aurait même pas besoin pour t'ôter la vie...» répondit il avec le sourire, par ailleurs un étrange accent se faisait entendre dans sa voix, et à ses paroles l'assaillant se mis à l'attaquer dans un grand cri, et l'«attaquer» dévia son coup d'épée avec le dos de sa main! Cette action fit lâcher l'épée à l'agresseur, et l'homme venant de dévier le coup montra le dos de sa main: pas la moindre égratignure! Ainsi il replia ses phalanges et mis coup à son assaillant qui lui a fait faire quelques mètres en l'air! Il prit ensuite le soin de ramasser le verre qu'il avait fait tomber pour le mettre dans un petit sac à sa ceinture et sortit de l'auberge, Kohaku était la et avait sortit son arme, mais cet homme étrange marchait déjà pour s'en aller. Le garçon dit «Arrête toi! Tu es un yokaï pas vrai?»

-«Oui, et quel est le problème?» répondit-il passivement,

-«Est-ce que c'est toi l'auteur des meurtres d'ici?!» demanda t-il, l'air déterminer à en découdre,

-«Non, mais ces auteurs la je les recherches aussi.» dit-il en recommencent à marché,

-«Mais qui est-tu?!» demanda Kohaku, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire,

-«Arkante! Je suis Arkante.» rétorqua t-il sur un ton plus sombre.

Après ces mots, Arkante s'envola d'un seul coup à grande vitesse.

De retour du côté de Inuyasha et Kagome, ainsi que de leurs nouvelle née, ils ont tous deux décidé de rester un peu seule pour tisser un lien avec l'enfant:

-«Elle est si belle, même avec ses rayures noirs sur les joues.»dit Kagome en regardant la petite endormi,

-«Oui, mais en fait ses rayures la rendent plutôt mignonne!» dit Inuyasha avec le sourire, leurs deux autres enfants étaient entrain de regarder la «nouvelle venue»,

-«Comment elle s'appelle?» dis innocemment Akainu, leurs jeune fils, Inuyasha regarda alors Kagome, toujours avec le sourire et dis:

«C'est vrai, maintenant que l'ont voient de quoi elle a l'air, tu as penser à un nom?»

-«Oui... je crois que ça lui iras bien, elle s'apellera Anko.» répondit-elle avec le même sourire tout en se tournant vers la petite.

Pendant ce temps, dehors, Rin et Sango parlaient avec Miroku de ce qui se passais actuellement:

-«Une pure yokaï!? Vous moquez vous de moi?» dis Miroku avec un étonnement évident,

-«Je t'assure Miroku! En tout cas elle est plus yokaï qu' humaine...» lui répondit Sango plutôt affirmative,

-«Oui, elle a les «traits» distinctifs d'une yokaï de son rang» dit Rin sur le même ton que Sango,

-«c'est impossible! Enfin, à moins que kagome aie été voir euh... ailleurs.» lança timidement Miroku,

-«Miroku!» rétorqua Sango, méprisante,

-«J'ai peu être une hypothèse par rapport à ce fait!» dit alors une voie familière,

-«hein» répondit seulement Rin, alors la voix se fit entendre a nouveau:

-«Gamyo! Gamyo», c'est alors que Sango s'écria: «Myoga! C'est toi!»,

il s'agissait simplement de Myoga la puce savante qui avait alors simplement sautée sur le kimono de Rin:

-«excuser moi d'être aussi incongru, j'ai écouté votre conversation et je crois avoir une idée de ce qui à pu se passer!» dit la puce érudit, les autres la regardèrent alors attentivement, «Euh,hum hum! Je pense que vous l'avez tous sentit comme moi, vous savez, cette immense yoki (aura démoniaque)un peu partout sur le pays?» dit la puce,

-«Oui, c'est vrai, cela fait des semaines qu'il est la, je l'oublie presque à force...»répondit Miroku en se tournant le ciel avec un regard préoccupé,

-«C'est ça! Vous savez aussi que les mononoké (esprits vengeurs) et yokaï naissent plus fréquemment lorsqu'une intense aura démoniaque est présente.» rétorqua la puce, «Hors, vous savez que malgré qu'il soit un hanyo, le sang d' Inuyasha est très puissants!»: tout le monde acquiesça à cette phrase, «Et bien je pense que l'héritage d' Inuyasha, ayant fait une partie du travail, l'aura démoniaque n'avais plus qu'à faire le reste, ainsi leurs enfants s'est vu offrir le privilèges d'être une pure yokaï.» continua l'insecte,

-«oui... au quel cas, s'il s'agit bien de cela, je crois que ça ne présage rien de bon... je veux dire, ont ne sait toujours pas d'où vient ce yoki et surtout de quoi cela peut bien venir!» dit alors Miroku,

-«Mmmmh... j'ai entendu parler d'attaques par ce qui était vraisemblablement des yokaï à l'ouest du pays, des attaques aussi mystérieuses qu'étranges, puisque personnes n'a réellement vue les yokaï en question...» répondit Myoga

-«L'aura démoniaque doit venir de ces yokaï inconnus» dit alors Sango,

-«sans doute... mais j'y pense, mon maître Sesshomaru est sur les terres de l'ouest, il doit savoir ce qu'il en est!» s'exclama alors Rin,

-«je vois où tu veux en venir, mais pour moi désolé, je doit nourrir m'a famille, donc je ne peux pas faire le voyage avec toi...» répondit alors Miroku avec le sourire, montrant qu'il comprenait néanmoins,

Rin baissa alors les yeux, légèrement désespérée, c'est alors qu'une voix retantit: «moi je peux faire ça!», «Inuyasha!» dit alors Rin avec le sourire, «je veux bien le faire avec toi ce voyage, et puis si ce problème atteint des gens à l'ouest maintenant, il nous atteindra forcément après!» dit-il plein d'entrain, «Oh Inuyasha, merci!» répondit la jeune fille avec un sourire plus grand encore, «je vais juste attendre quelques jours, pour que Kagome soit remise de cela, ensuite on partira.» ajouta Inuyasha,

«d'accord» acquiesça t-elle.

Fin du prologue


End file.
